Time to say Goodbye
by L0pezTh3Heavy
Summary: A sacrifice, a memory, a hero. he was all of these but most of all he was a great friend. This is a short tale of his friends paying tribute to him. WARNING: major character death


His statue stood there proudly displaying him standing in his battle stance and on the plaque stood the words _Jaune Arc: Hero, Friend and Great Student_. Standing in front of his statue was teams RWBY, JNPR and even Cardin Winchester. Pyrrha was on her knees crying uncontrollably while Nora and Ren tried to comfort her, Ruby stood there holding Jaune's sword while Blake held his shield. Yang stood between Ruby and Blake while Weiss was next to Ruby, Cardin stood with his hand resting on the statue with his head hung.

"Why did you do it?" Ruby asked. "You gave your life for us and we can't ever repay you for what you did for us."

"I don't know why you did it Vomit Boy but know this, we will get them for you" Yang smiled as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Thank you for what you did Jaune, you truly were a hero just like every other member of your family and no one will forget your sacrifice." Blake said to the statue. "You truly are the greatest hero I've ever met I just wish it hadn't been you to lay down his life for us."

"He was a great leader and an even greater friend." Ren said to his fellow hunters. "He knew the risks, the sacrifices that needed to be made but he didn't have to do it alone."

"He gave it all, but he didn't fall not as long as we remember him for everything he did." Pyrrha managed to say. "I never had the chance to tell him that I loved him and now I never will." Pyrrha started crying harder while Nora only managed to comfort her. Ren finally stood and looked at the statue of his fallen friend and tears started to trickle down his face, Cardin had moved back from the statue and drew his weapon.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you and everybody else and I never got the chance to say thank you for saving me from that Ursa." Cardin said voice starting to break. "I just wish I could've made things right so we I could have a chance to try and be your friend." Cardin placed his mace on the statue and finally reached his breaking point, he hung his head in shame and let a few tears fall to the ground.

"You promised we would ride Ursa's and eat pancakes" Nora said. "I just wish you didn't leave us for making mistakes."

"You have constant need to keep everyone safe and rescue us to, we wouldn't be hunters and huntresses if we couldn't protect ourselves." Weiss said in anger. "We didn't deserve to have a friend ripped away from us, not like this anyway." Ruby placed Jaune's sword in the glass case that was sitting next to his statue and Blake did the same with his shield. Ruby had pulled her hood up to hide her tears that fell down her cheeks.

"When we first met you said strangers were friends that just hadn't met yet," Ruby said. "You lied to me. Friends don't abandon each other and you left us all and I wish you didn't do something so selfish." Ruby had finally hit her breaking point and started crying, Pyrrha raised her head and slapped Ruby in the face.

"How dare you say that he was selfish in what he did" Pyrrha seethed in anger. "He gave everything for us so we could live and all you're doing is tarnishing his memory by calling him selfish."

Everyone looked shocked at the sight they had seen before them, Ruby holding her cheek on the ground and Pyrrha standing above her flaring in anger. Yang went to step forward but Blake and Weiss grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ms. Nikos there are higher expectations from a huntress of your calibre and harming your fellow hunters is a direct contradiction to this expectation." A voice called from behind them. They all turned to see Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin approaching them.

"She's right, we came here expecting you to be remembering him for who he was instead of hitting each other" Ozpin said to her.

"She called him selfish and said he abandoned us." Pyrrha replied.

"It doesn't matter, you're all supposed to be friends and at the moment you're emotional about losing a friend, but there is something you should all see" Ozpin said to the group. He grabbed out a scroll and opened up a file to show Jaune standing there.

_If you're hearing this I'm most likely dead at this point so I would consider this my last will and testament. First I would like to say to my team thank you for your service and your friendship, team RWBY thank you for your friendship too and for having our back in times of need and desperation. Cardin it's good to see you changed and I would've liked us to be friends and to see how much you've improved in combat. Nora, I'm sorry we didn't get to ride Ursa's and eat pancakes and don't blame yourself because nobody made mistakes and I died so you could all live. Weiss, you've become nicer to everyone over the years and I'm glad to have met someone like you and make sure to take care of your partner. Blake you're one of the nicest faunus I've met and I believe in faunus rights as does everyone else here so don't give up hope for it. Yang you are a great sister to Ruby and I know I have no right to ask but it's only because of how strong you are, I want you to help keep everyone together and make sure everyone gets through this event together. Ren, you were a great friend and you helped me grow and be a better person for it and I hope you can forgive me for this. Ruby, I'm sorry I died on you, we truly were friends and you have such a bright future. I just hope you don't hate me for dying and that maybe you can forgive me for dying. Pyrrha, the hardest person to say anything to. I never told you but I love you and I always will, I didn't want to die but I knew that it would mean protecting you, the most important person in my life, sorry guys but it's true. I just hope you don't let this weigh down on you because you are the greatest thing that happened to me, it breaks my heart that I can't be with you but I really need you here to continue fighting. Just love me in your heart and let the ocean take me._

The message died when it finished delivering its message that was recorded and everyone turned to Pyrrha to see if she had anything to say.

"Thank you Ozpin for bringing that here, it doesn't make it easier on my grieving heart but it does make me thankful that he felt the same way, I just hope you all hold onto those that you hold dear and you find true love." Pyrrha said to her friends that surrounded her. Yang looked at Blake and grabbed her hand.

"I guess that means you love me then Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yes, of course I do," Yang said. "Jaune made me realise something; your friends will always be there even when we pass on they'll be there to carry on your memory and so will family."

"Exactly Yang, we will always remember Jaune for being a great leader and friend I just wish he was still here with us," Nora said. "But even when we get old we will have this statue to remember him for all he meant to us."

"Yes Nora, that's the perfect way to explain it and Jaune made me realise there's no shame in loving others." Ren said his childhood friend. He grabbed her hand without hesitation and she blushed at Ren's sudden change.

"You're all correct and you shouldn't let anything hold you back" Goodwitch said to them.

"Uh, well, uh um, yeah..." Ruby said nervously and looking at the ground. Weiss glared at Ruby and made the girl step back nervously.

"Well, Ruby anything you want to say to your sister?" Weiss addressed her.

"Well, you see Yang the thing is, it's well hard to say and I might be embarrassed to say it" Ruby muttered. Yang flashed a grin at her sister.

"I know what you wanted to say and I'd be embarrassed to say it to." Yang said. Weiss glared at the blonde.

"Ruby wanted to say we've been together for some time now, isn't that right Ruby?" Weiss scolded.

"Yes" Ruby replied almost red as her hood.

"Well I didn't expect that, but before I say anything else are there anymore announcements?" Cardin asked.

"Only one more but I think Ms. Nikos should have that honour." Ozpin said as he handed her an envelope.

"What's this from?" Pyrrha asked examining the envelope. As she examined it the noticed it was opened.

"Sorry, we had to check it wasn't anything bad," Ozpin said. "Once a teacher, always a teacher."

Pyrrha smirked at the comment from her former headmaster and grabbed the contents out of the envelope and read over them, she had a smile as she looked up.

"Looks like there might be another Jaune on the way" Pyrrha smiled to her friends. Everyone congratulated her and hugged her except for Yang for fear she might hug her too tight.

"Well it looks like he had it in him after all" Cardin said quietly.

"So Cardin, you wanted to say something before" Nora said.

"His ashes, where are we going to spread them?" Cardin asked.

"His favourite place in the whole world" Pyrrha said. Everyone turned to face her and didn't looked at her like she was crazy.

"It was by the riverside. He took me there once, said it was his favourite place and it flows out to the ocean." Pyrrha said to her friends.

**A/N: Here's a quick one-shot I came up with. I actually feel awful for having Ren cry but I did want it to have a happy ending. Unfortunately I have to put Vytal Future on hold because I don't have enough people to be antagonists in the story so until then it's on hold, but it shouldn't be more than a few weeks at most but I will still keep the schedule I said so you'll have to wait until next week for my other fanfic or if I manage to get two antagonists to add in. Also Unicorn02Banshee allowed me to use Nio in Vytal Future so again thanks. As always review, PM and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Also can't wait for RWBY volume 2, only a few more days **


End file.
